Enzo's big love
by bobo85
Summary: After losing Maggie, Enzo didn't think he would find love ever again. Especially not in a stubborn bartender in a shabby bar just outside Mystic Falls.
1. Chapter 1

Enzo has had a rough day. As if being torn between Damon and his gang and Lily and her family of heretics wasn't bad enough, exactly two years had passed since he learned that the love of his life was dead. Killed by his only friend.

So Enzo decided to get drunk. And he succeded, but he's still not satisfied. After drinking his liquor cabinet dry, he made his way to a shabby bar not far from Mystic Falls. But far enough to not encounter anyone he doesn't want to see. The bar is almost empty, the only other costumers are a two men drinking beer and quite loudly discussing something. Enzo makes his way to the counter and sits down.

"A whiskey, please. Make it a big one."

A woman in her late twenties turns around and looks at him. She has short red hair and big green eyes. She's tall, almost like amazon Enzo thinks, but at the same time her pale skin makes her look a bit delicate. She looks sceptical.

"Are you sure? You look like you have had enough."

"I need it. Trust me."

"Oh well, alright. Don't blame me tomorrow, you are going to have the hangover from hell."

She pours him his whiskey and gets back to washing some wineglasses. Enzo sips his drink, but he's still unsatisfied. He watches the bartender working. She bends forward to wipe of the counter and Enzo can't resist checking out her cleavage. Her boobs are round and perky and he imagines they would fit perfectly in his hands. Maybe a hot ginger amazon in his bed would ease the pain? But then his head starts spinning and the bloodlust hits him. He hears her slow and steady heartbeat, he smells the blood and it is almost as if he sees the blood swirl under her pale skin. He licks his lips.

After closing up the bar she stands outside the backdoor to the bar searching her bag for the keys. Enzo sneaks up close behind her and touches her shoulder. She turns around and looks at him with suprise in her eyes. They stand very close, looking in to each others eyes and for a moment Enzo considers closing the gap between them and kissing her senseless. But Enzo wants his girls to want him and he realizes that he's really drunk and that she isn't and this might not be their moment. So he resorts to the original plan. He grabs her shoulders, looks deep in to her eyes and says:

"You are not afraid, you are..."

He is interrupted by her starting to mumble something he does not really understand and soon he finds himself locked against a wall with a strong pressure against his throat. At first he doesn't understand what's happening and then it hits him.

"You're a witch!"

"I thought your kind could smell that or something."

"Well, I'm not really... on the top of my game tonight." Enzo answers and a drunken hiccup proves his point.

"Touch me again and your hangover tomorrow will feel like a good day."

She locks the door, releases her hold on him and walks confident out in the night.


	2. Chapter 2

_He opens his eyes and takes in her entire revelation. How her breasts are moving up and down in time with her movements. How her agitated breath sounds. How it feels to be inside her. At the same time as he puts his lips against her throat, she picks up the pace. Enzo can't hold back anymore and his face changes and shows his vampire features. He's just about to sink his teeth into her delicate neck, when he feels a hand slowly caressing his cheek..._

He wakes up confused and looks around the room. To his surprise the owner of the caressing hand is Damon Salvatore.

"Who are you dreaming about? Judging by your moaning it was x-rated. Was it Caroline? I think you have a shot with that one. She has a thing for men with British accents and dodgy moral, you know."

"Damon Salvatore. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Enzo answers sarcastically with a yawn. Damon lifts up a empty bottle of whiskey.

"Looks like you had a party last night. Why wasn't I invited? I thought we were friends!"

"Why are you here, Damon?"

"Wanting to catch up with an old friend isn't enough? Well all right, mommy dearest is on her way to revive som dude named Julian from the dead. Know anything about this?"

"Never heard of him."

Lola stretches out in her bed and almost blushes thinking about the steamy dream she had this night. Why was she dreaming about that annoying vampire from yesterday? Sure he was hot - very hot - and she did have a little thing for British accents. But mostly he was drunk and not to forget, trying to eat her. And there was no time to think about men, her coven had sent her here on a mission and she was not going to waste a moment.

She gets out of bed and puts on some clothes. The sun is shining, so she decides to take her work outside. She sits down on a bench and starts working on her spell. She is deep in her own thoughts when someone gently taps her on the shoulder.

"Hello love!"

She slams the book she has been reading, lifts her hand and says the first words of a spell to protect her. He takes a step back and lifts his hands in surrender.

"No, need for that. I just wanted to apologize for ... well... ergh... trying to ... ehm... taste you yesterday."

For the second time today she almost blushes thinking about the things she did to him in her dreams. And the thing he did to her... She looks at him skeptically.

"I was drunk as hell, I didn't know you were a witch and it won't happen again." He continues.

"So now that you know that I can kick your ass, you won't attack me again? So generous of you..."

"Not so sure of the asskicking, sweetheart. I was very drunk, remember? I can put up a better fight than that."

"I recall having you pressed up against a wall about to beg for mercy..."

"The apology is sincere. No need to dream nightmares about me. If you are going to dream about me, I can think of nicer things to dream about."

He winks at her and walks away. Now she really is blushing. He couldn't possibly know, could he?


End file.
